Mad World
by Forever May
Summary: Mad World


Kat's P.O.V:

I woke up panting and screaming. The door swung open and my oldest brother ran in. He saw me and ran to me. He hugged me tight.

Adam: Shhhh it's OK Kitty Kat. It's OK.

-*buries head in shoulder* D-don't l-leave m-me Ady.

Adam: I won't baby. I won't.

OK so by now you're probably confused. I'm Katrina Elizabeth Lambert. And that guy? That's my brother Adam Lambert. You've probably heard of him. Runner up on American Idol, losing to Kris Allen. But they're still best friends even so. I have another older brother Neil. He's 24 and is still in college.

My parents died six weeks ago. A bomb went off at a bank where they were. I couldn't believe it. It had just been the three of us since Neil moved into his apartment two years ago. I miss them so much.

When they died, Adam took me in. He said he wouldn't dare let me go into the system. Neil would've taken me in, but he's always at class or work or with friends. I didn't mind. I still see him.

Finally I calm down. He kisses my head.

Adam: Better Scooby?

Scooby. That's his baby name for me. He's always called me that. I nodded.

-Yep. But-

Adam: You want me to lay with you.

-Please?

Adam: Of course.

He laid down next to me and pulled me close to him. God even at night he smells good. I snuggled into his white tee and he kissed my hair.

-Sing Ady?

Adam: Sure. Which song?

-Time For Miracles.

Adam: Sure thing babe.

He began to sing. I slowly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and found Adam was gone. I got up and went into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at the sight.

It was his boyfriend, Drake Labry:  
>.comeol_images/Entire_..

He is such an ass and Adam shouldn't be dating him. But I'm not gonna ruin my brother's happiness. Adam knows I don't like Drake, he just doesn't know why.

Drake calls me names and taunts me. He also told me that Adam loved him more. As if. And….Adam would kill him if he knew this….but he's slapped me. But Adam loves him. And I can't just ruin this.

Drake: *sees her* Oh right, you live here now.

-*rolls eyes**grabs juice* Where's Adam?

Drake: He went to the store to get muffins.

Just then Adam walked in holding a brown bag. He kissed Drake. Ugh. That's just an awful sight. I have nothing against gays. I have something against assholes that date my brother. He pulled off and saw me.

Adam: Morning Scooby. *kisses her head*

-Morning Ady. I didn't know Drake was coming over.

Adam: He surprised me. *smiles at Drake* You naughty boy. *kisses him*

I pretended to gag and grabbed a muffin from the bag.

So the last time I had an Adam Lambert story, I got hate on homosexuals. If you have a problem with it, don't read and don't comment. It's 2011 people….

Anyway, what do you guys think? I love Adam Lambert (if he wasn't gay he'd be mine ;]) and I got this idea awhile ago.

Also, I know nothing about Drake Labry, he's probably really great. I'm just making him an ass in the story. AND excuse the crappy intro. Not a lot of time to make a good one. OK, I'm done with the authors notes. Comment, please. :)

Kat's P.O.V:

I sat in my room, doing homework. Drake came in.

-Nice knock.

Drake: Whatever. Your brother wants to go out to eat tonight and wants you to come. Back out, got it?

-No problem. I don't want to be seen in public with you.

Drake: Good.

He left and I called Neil.

Neil: Hey Sprinkles.

-*rolls eyes* Neil I am fifteen. Do you have to call me that?

Neil: Yep. 'Cause you're still my baby sister.

-*rolls eyes again* What are you doing tonight?

Neil: Eating takeout and studying.

-Can I come? I promise I'll be quiet.

Neil: Adam going out with Drake?

-Yeah.

Neil: You can come over.

Neil hates Drake just as much as I do. He knows that Drake is an ass to me but doesn't know about the hitting.

-Alright, I'll be over at five.

Neil: I get off at 4:30 so that's perfect. You have key right?

-Yep.

Neil: Perfect. And just make sure it's OK with Adam.

-*rolls eyes* Yes Neil.

Neil: Good girl.

I hung up and Adam came in.

Adam: You coming to dinner with me and Drake later?

-Can't. I promised Neil I'd go over to his apartment for dinner.

Adam: Alright. We'll drop you off on the way. *kisses her head**leaves*

I sighed and turned back to my homework. I finished and then got ready for Neil's. I went out into the kitchen. Drake was already there. I rolled my eyes and he rolled his back.

-Very mature Drake.

Drake: I could say the same about you.

We both glared at each other. Adam came in and saw us.

Adam: OK you two, can you please act civil?

Drake: I will Ady. *kisses him*

-*rolls eyes* Let's just go.

We left and Adam dropped me off at Neil's. I grabbed my purse and went inside. I used my key to open his apartment and went in. He was on the phone.

Neil: Yeah and then one order of orange chicken. Alright. Bye. *hangs up* Hey baby sis!

-*smiles* Hey big bro. *hugs him*

Soon the food came and we ate and talked. Then Neil studied while I read my book for English. At nine I got a text from Drake.

*Text*

Drake: Tell Adam your spending the night at Neil's.

I sighed and looked at Neil.

-Can I spend the night?

Neil: Sure. As long as it's OK with Adam.

I texted Adam and he said it was fine. That night I slept in Neil's bed, wearing one of his shirts (which are very big on me) and we stayed up talking. I don't think I fell asleep until midnight.

So You're Missing It is on hold for awhile. I need time to get ideas. That's why I have this story out.

Adam's P.O.V:

Morning came and Drake left the apartment. I went to Neil's to pick up Kat. I used my key to get in. Neil sat at the counter, dressed and drinking coffee. Neil is a baby-sitter for two kids three days a week and then goes to school the other four.

-Got work today?

Neil: *looks up* Yeah.

-*checks watch* It's 10:30. Where's Kat?

Neil: Sleeping.

-Sleeping? She never sleeps this late unless she stayed up-*eyes widen* Did you let her stay up?

Neil:…..No.

-UGH! Neil! You know she has to be asleep by ten or she'll sleep late and be cranky.

Neil: I know Adam; I'm her big brother too. But let her stay up late sometimes. She deserves it.

-*rolls eyes* Uh huh. I'm gonna go get her.

I went into Neil's room and found her dead asleep. It's so hard to wake her up. And she'll be cranky if I do. I pick her up and see she's just wearing one of Neil's shirts. I grab her sweats and carefully put them on her and put my jacket on her. She holds it closer in her sleep. I smile and grab her shirt off the floor and her purse. I carry her out, her arms wrapped around my neck. Neil smiles.

Neil: Awww. So cute. *takes picture*

-She'll kill you for that later.

Neil: I don't care. *kisses her head**kisses Adam's cheek* Bye Ady.

-Bye Neily.

Neil: *groans* I'm too old to be called that.

-You are still my baby brother.

Neil: *rolls eyes*

I left with Kat and carried her out to the car. I put her in and put on her seatbelt. I began driving back. At the house, I picked her up again and carried her upstairs. I tucked her into bed and my cell rang. I quickly ran out and answered it.

-Hello?

Kris: What's up man?

-Oh hey Kris. What's up?

Kris: Nothing much. I am almost done with my tour.

-Sweet.

Kris: And guess who surprised me this morning?

-Danny?

Kris: Are you like physic?

-*laughs* No. He told me.

Kris: It's still awesome. Anyway, we should be back in a week. And then we all have to go out to dinner.

-Of course.

Kris: So how's Kat?

-She's been good. Except Neil let her stay up so she's sleepy.

Kris: Ooo she's gonna be moody! Sucks to be you!

-You're officially the world's worst best friend.

Kris: Thank you.

-*rolls eyes*

Kris: I gotta go but I'll call ya later.

-Alright. Bye bro.

Kris: Bye.

I hung up and did some paperwork. Around eleven Kat came out into the living room.

-Good morning sunshine.

Kat: Oh shut up. *sits down on couch**crosses arms over chest*

-Well someone's very grumpy this morning.

Kat: I said shut up didn't I?

-OK you're taking a nap today.

Kat: I don't need naps. I'm not a baby.

-You stayed up late and now you're cranky.

Kat: *groans* Fine!

I laughed. I began looking through the mail. I found something addressed to Kat.

-Scooby, mail for you.

She took it and opened it. She started jumping up and down, screaming. I jumped up.

-What? What is it?

Kat: I GOT IN!

-Got in where?

Kat: That performing arts school I applied to! I'M IN!

I smiled and hugged her tight.

-Congratulations baby!

Kat: Thanks! I start on Monday!

-Cool.

Kat: Wait. Monday? How am I supposed to be ready by Monday? I have to transfer all of my stuff in two days.

-Calm down baby. I'll handle it.

Kat's P.O.V:

Monday came and I was in my room, throwing clothes around. Adam came in.

Adam: Kat, we gotta go.

-I don't have anything to wear.

Adam: That's highly impossible. Just pick something.

-I can't!

Adam: Either you pick or I pick.

-That's not really a punishment.

Adam's pretty relaxed when it comes to my outfits. As long as it's not too short or too tight, he's cool with it. It was his idea for me to dye my hair magenta when I got the idea to dye my hair. Adam's pretty good when it comes to fashion. He chuckled.

Adam: Just get dressed.

I sigh and he leaves. I finally pick something:

.com/first_day_at_hollywood_arts/set?id=28449580

I went into the kitchen.

-Well?

Adam: You look great. *tosses her a muffin* Let's go.

We get to Hollywood Arts and go inside. I get my info and Adam and I stand outside the office.

Adam: You gonna be OK?

-Yeah I'll be fine.

He kisses my cheek and walks out. I walk down the hall, passing the decorative lockers and reach mine, a boring red one. I open it and begin putting my books in. Two girls come up to me.

Girl#1: Hey you're-

Girl#2: Don't ask her Shelby.

Shelby: I have to! You're Kat Lambert right?

-Uh yeah.

Shelby: I'm a big fan of your brother.

-*smiles* Cool.

Shelby: I'm Shelby. Shelby Marx. And this little ray of sunshine over here is Violet Kassman.

-Great to meet you.

Violet: Whatever.

Shelby: Please excuse her, she has attitude issues.

Suddenly a tall and hot tan guy appeared next to Violet.

Guy: Who's the newbie?

Shelby: Uh Beck are you blind? This is Kat Lambert! Adam Lambert's little sister.

Beck: Right! Sorry. I'm Beck Oliver.

-Great to meet you.

Violet: He's taken. *takes his hand*

-*giggles* Alright.

They introduced me to their other friends: Andre, Toby and Shelby's sister Trina.

Shelby: So you wanna have lunch with us later?

-Sounds great.

Shelby: Awesome.

So, yeah. Using some Victorious names but this isn't gonna be completely like Victorious. I just needed to use the school for drama purposes that are gonna be revealed later on. Oh and today I'm participating in the Day of Silence. No talking.

Kat's P.O.V:

I stand outside with Violet, talking. She's not that bad. A lot of people are scared of her, but I just think that she's tough and cool. We were talking about this teacher when a guy came up to us.

Guy: Hey Violet.

Violet: Oh hey Colby.

Colby: Who's the new girl?

Violet: Colby, this is Kat Lambert. Kat, this is Colby Tucker. He does the lighting for most of our shows.

-*smiles* Cool.

He has the greenest eyes ever. He smiles back and plays with a strand of my hair. I feel butterflies in my stomach.

Colby: Cool hair. Natural?

-Uh no. I dye it.

Colby: Awesome. I gotta go but I'll see you around.

He winks and walks off. I lean against the pillar and fan myself. Violet smirks.

Violet: Like him?

-Totally! He's a complete hottie!

Violet: Yeah, everyone here likes him.

-Has he dated a lot of girls?

Violet: No. Just a few. But trust me, the girls always end up doing the dumping.

-Why?

Violet: Many reasons. Some say he's a bad kisser, others say he's got a weird family and some say that he still sleeps with a bunny rabbit.

-Okay those last two aren't that bad. My family is definitely not normal. And what's wrong with sleeping with a stuffed animal?

Violet: It's a turn off for most girls.

-Not me.

Violet: Then go ask him out.

-No way.

Violet: Why not?

-A guy like him would never want to go out with me.

Violet: You'll never know until you try.

-But-

Violet: As my new friend, I demand you to go.

Andre: *walks over* Oh no. Violet what are you forcing The Kitten to do?

That somehow automatically became my nickname at this school. The Kitten.

Violet: To go ask Colby out.

Andre: Colby Tucker?

-Yes. And I'm not going to because he's gonna say no.

Andre: You'll never know unless you try.

Beck: *comes up to them* Yeah I didn't know if Violet would say yes to me.

-Were you spying on us?

Beck: Maybe

Violet: *smacks him on the chest* Go Kat. Now.

I sigh and walk over to Colby.

-Hi again.

Colby: *smiles* Hey.

-So uh…I know this is crazy and you don't have to say yes but-

Colby: Are you gonna ask me out?

-Well yeah but only if you want to go but if you don't, I totally get it. I mean I'm just the freaky new girl and you've been here so long, you probably already have a girlfriend but….

I trail off when I realize I'm rambling. One of my many bad habits. I stop talking and bite my lip.

Colby: *smiles* I'd love to go out with you.

-Really?

Colby: Yes.

-Great. *smiles* Um, we could go to Inside Out Burger tomorrow night?

Colby: Sounds great.

We exchange numbers and I walk back to my friends, a big smile on my face. Then I realize something.

-We have a problem.

Andre: What?

-I have the most overprotective brother in all of L.A. He's not gonna let me go.

Will Kat be able to go on her date?

Kat's P.O.V:

Neil has to pick me up from school since Adam had to finish recording. I don't mind. It give me time to think about how I'm gonna convince Adam to let me go out.

-So Neily?

Neil: Yeah Sprinkles?

-Can you help me convince Adam something?

Neil: Sure. What?

-To go on a date.

Neil slams on his brakes and looked at me.

Neil: What?

-I'm going out with this guy and you know Adam doesn't want me dating.

Neil: Yeah and neither do I!

-Oh come on Neil! You're the fun one!

It's true. Before they both moved out, Neil was always the one to let me get away with stuff when him and Adam were in charge. Adam's always been so protective of me. And I have had a boyfriend before. Neil even liked him! We broke up mutually because we had nothing in common and we were always fighting.

Neil: Yeah but not when it comes to boys.

-Please Neily.

I put on my puppy dog eyes. They make all of the guys in my life melt in the palm of my hands.

Neil: UGH! Fine.

-Thank you Neily.

I kiss his cheek and we drive home. I do my homework while Neil cooks. He wants to be a chef which is why he's still in school. He went to college and got his business degree but now he's getting his culinary degree. I finish my homework and go into the kitchen.

-What are you making?

Neil: Adam's favorite dish that I make: pasta primavera and his favorite dessert: red velvet cupcakes with cream filling in the middle.

-Yummy.

Neil: Yep. Can you put the cream in the cupcakes please?

-Sure.

I wash my hands and put in the cream. Right after I do, Adam walks in.

Adam: I'm home!

I smile and run to him, hugging him tight when I reach him.

-Ady!

He smiles and picks me up so my legs are around his waist. I put my arms around his neck and he kisses my forehead.

Adam: How was your first day?

-It was great.

Neil: *comes out* Awww! So cute! *takes picture with phone*

-*sticks out tongue* Ady, Neil made your favorite dinner that he makes.

Adam: Good I'm starving.

Neil: Well everything's set up in the dining room.

Adam puts me down and we go into the dining room. We sit down and begin to eat.

-So Ady?

Adam: Yes Scooby? *sips water*

-Tomorrow night I have a date with this boy.

He spits out his water.

Adam: You have a WHAT?  
>-<p>

Will Kat be able to go on her date? Also, I really don't know what Neil Lambert does for a living, so I just made this up. XD And the video is just to show Kat and Adam's house for those who have been wondering.

Adam's P.O.V:

She thinks she's going on a date?

-Uh uh. No. You are not going on a date.

Kat: But Ady-

-No Kat. You're too young.

Kat: I'm fifteen!

-And you can't date for fifteen more years.

Neil: Adam, you're being unreasonable.

-No I'm not. Why are you not backing me up on this?

Neil: Because as she pointed out, she's fifteen.

-I haven't even met this boy.

Kat: Well you can. I have no problem with that.

Neil: Hey, she's letting you meet him. I'd be more worried if she wasn't.

I sigh and look at her. She has her sad puppy dog eyes on. She knows that those melt my heart and they make me want to do anything she asks.

-I don't know…

She gets up and comes over to my seat. She sits on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck.

Kat: Please Ady.

She kisses my cheek.

-UGH! Fine! You win! But I meet this boy and have to approve.

Kat: Thank you Ady! *hugs him tight* I love you! *jumps down**hugs Neil* Thanks for helping Neily. I'm done with my dinner.

She takes her plate and goes into the kitchen. I glare at Neil.

Neil: What?

-You helped her orchestrate this.

Neil: She gave me the puppy dog eyes man! She looks all cute and innocent.

-You know she's really pure evil.

Neil: Yep.

Kat: I CAN HEAR YOU!

Neil/Adam: Good.

Kat's P.O.V:

The next night I come downstairs, putting earrings in my ears. I'm wearing a pink tank top and jean capris. I'm wearing a light jean jacket too, just in case it gets cold. On my feet are my gold butterfly sandals Adam gave me for getting good grades last quarter. I walk into the living room, where Adam and Drake are watching TV.

-Well?

Adam: You look great baby.

Drake: That top's a bit ugly though.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

-Why is your boyfriend here?

Adam: Because we're going on a date too. And I'd like it if you two could get along for five seconds.

-Not gonna happen.

I hear the doorbell ring. I go to it and answer it. Colby's standing there, looking totally yummy. I smile.

-Hi Colby.

Colby: Hi Kat. You look…wow.

-*smiles* Thanks.

Suddenly Adam appears behind me.

Adam: Hello Colby. I'm Adam. Kat's older brother.

They shake hands and Adam grills him for five minutes and finally we get to go, but not before Adam hugs me tight and calls me his baby girl. I roll my eyes, kiss his cheek and leave with Colby.

We pull up at In-And-Out-Burger (he can drive, SCORE!). We go in and order burgers, fries and shakes. He insists on paying and we go to a booth. We sit down and begin to eat.

-I'm having a lot of fun.

Colby: I am too.

I smile and he smiles back. I get up to grab ketchup. I walk to the condiments area and I see the familiar black leather jacket. It's once I've stolen and worn many times. I then see the guy in it. Adam. Across from him is Drake. My eyes widen. Drake sees me and says something to Adam, who sees me and tries to hide, but I storm over.

-Adam Mitchel Lambert!

Adam: Kat-

-You're spying on me?

Adam: I had to. I can't let this guy hurt you!

-You don't even know him!

Adam: Exactly my point.

-UGH! Just go!

I point to the door. He sighs. They grab their food and drinks and walk out. I close my eyes and count back from ten. If I don't do this, I'll start screaming. After I'm done, I calmly walk back over to the table and sit.

-I'm sorry.

Colby: It's cool.

-No it's not. He's so overprotective

Colby: He just wants to keep you safe.

-And annoy me the whole time he does.

Colby chuckles and the night goes on. That night we stand on the porch.

-I had a lot of fun tonight.

Colby: Me too. So…second date?

-Definitely.

He leans into kiss me. I smile and lean in some. The door opens right before our lips can touch.

Adam: It's ten. Date over.

I glare at Adam.

Colby: It's fine Kat. See you tomorrow.

He kisses my cheek and leaves. I storm inside and slam the door shut. I kick off my shoes and take off my jacket. I storm upstairs and change into my pajamas. I get into bed. Adam's in my room a minute later.

Adam: Scooby-

-Go away.

Adam: Look, I'm sorry I spied on you. I just wanted to protect you.

-I was perfectly fine! He was a perfect gentleman! And you would've known that if you had waited for me to come home and tell you! But no! God forbid we trust Kat.

Adam: I do trust you. I don't trust that boy. I don't know how his parents raise him or how he thinks he can treat girls.

-So you spy on me.

Adam: It wasn't my best choice-

-No shit Sherlock.

Adam: *sighs* But I won't apologize for trying to keep my baby safe.

I roll my eyes. He walks over and sits on my bed.

Adam: I hope you know I love you more than anything.

-I love you too. I'm just not happy with you right now.

He nods and kisses my forehead.

Adam: Get some sleep baby. You have school tomorrow.

He walks out; shutting out the light and leaving the door open a crack. I burry myself into the pillows. Being the baby of the family sucks.

Or so people say. I don't know. I'm the oldest and in my opinion, that sucks more lol.

Also, did you guys know that candy corn has a season? I wanted some and I had to order it online since its springtime….random fact.

Anywho, will Kat forgive Adam? Should she?

Kat's P.O.V:

The next morning I walk downstairs, rubbing my eyes. I took a shower but I'm still tired. I need coffee. I walk into the kitchen and start pouring some.

?: Yo Rugrat.

Only one person in the whole world is allowed to call me Rugrat and get away with it. I turn around and see….

-KRIS!

I run to him and hug him tight. He hugs me back, lifting me off the ground. He kisses my cheek. Finally, he puts me down.

-I missed you.

Kris: I missed you too.

-So if you're here, then that means….

?: I am too.

I spin around and see Danny. I smile and run to him. I hug him tight and like Kris, he lifts me off the ground and holds me like a little kid. He kisses my head.

-I missed you!

Danny: I missed you too kid.

He finally puts me down.

Kris: So what's this we hear about a boyfriend?

-Oh God. He's not a boyfriend. Just a friend.

Danny: That you went on a date with and almost kissed.

-So the spy told all huh?

Kris: Yeah we smacked him for that one.

-*rolls eyes* Where is he?

Kris: Out getting your favorite egg sandwiches to make up for it.

-Not gonna forgive him.

Danny: Kat.

-I'll be lucky if it's not over school today that I had Big Brother spying on my date.

Adam walks in and kisses my head. I roll my eyes and he sighs. He hands me my sandwich. I eat it but glare at him the whole time. When I'm done, I turn to Kris.

-Wanna drive me to school?

Kris: Sure.

Adam's P.O.V:

Kris mouths sorry to me and leaves with Kat. I sigh.

Danny: She'll get over it man.

-She shouldn't. I was stupid. I should've trusted her.

Danny: You were doing what your brain told you was right. And we all know your brain has steered you wrong at times.

I shove him and he laughs.

Kat's P.O.V:

At school I joined my friends. The girls wanted a total recap of the night. I told them everything-including Adam The Unfriendly Spy.

Violet: That sucks.

-Yeah but on the bright side, Colby didn't seem to mind.

Shelby: Good.

Colby walks over.

Colby: Hey guys. Mind if I steal Kat away?

Shelby: Go ahead.

I smile and walk off with him to a kind of private part of the main hallway.

-What's up?

Colby: I didn't get to give you something last night.

-Oh?

He leans in and kisses me. I smile and deepen the kiss.

Kat's P.O.V:

That afternoon I went home. I see my favorite flowers, daisies, sitting in a vase on the table. I walk over and pick up the card. I read it.

Peace offering. I know flowers won't make up for it, but I love you and I'm sorry Scooby.

Love, Adam

I sigh. I hear footsteps behind me.

?: Forgive me?

I turn around and see Adam. I sigh.

-You spied on me.

Adam: I know. And I'm very sorry. I just wasn't sure if I could trust Colby.

-He's really sweet Ady. He treats me well.

Adam: *sighs* I know. Please forgive me.

He pouts. I smile and run to him. I hug him tight and he hugs me back.

-I love you Ady.

Adam: I love you too baby girl.

He kisses my head.

Adam: But there are gonna be rules if you're gonna be dating him.

I groan and pull off.

Adam: Hey you want to date?

-Fine. *crosses arms over chest* What are they?

Adam: Curfew is ten on school nights, ten thirty on weekends. You have to call me if you're gonna be late. No dates at hotels. If he gets one speeding ticket, you don't ride in his car anymore. No parties without parental supervision. No drinking or drugs. He's not allowed in your room. And he picks you up at the door every time.

I smile and hug him tight.

-Deal.

Adam: *hugs her back*

The door opens and I hear Drake's annoying voice.

Drake: Ady!

I groan and pull off. Drake walks over and kisses Adam.

Drake: We still on for shopping?

Adam: Yeah. Wanna come Kat?

-No thanks. I'm gonna study.

Adam: Alright I'll call Kris to watch you.

-I don't need a baby-sitter Adam.

Adam: But-

Drake: She's not a baby Adam. Let her stay alone.

I know he just wants to get out of there fast so he can spend Adam's money.

Adam: *sighs* Fine. *kisses forehead* We'll be back in an hour.

-Alright.

He and Drake leave. I pull out my phone and text Colby.

Adam's P.O.V:

I walk through the door an hour later and hear music playing. I walk into the living room. My eyes widen at what I see.

Kat and Colby.

Making out.

His shirt half way off.

I don't know what to do, but scream.

Kat's P.O.V:

I pull off of Colby who pulls down his shirt. Adam looks so pissed.

Adam: Colby OUT!

Colby nods, clearly afraid. He kisses me one last time and runs out. I stand up.

-Adam-

Adam: Don't! You are grounded!

-But-

Adam: I gave you rules! I trusted you!

-You said we couldn't be in my room. We were in the living room.

Adam: You knew I wouldn't be okay with this Kat.

-Well I wanted my boyfriend!

Adam: I don't care. You're grounded.

-But Adam!

Adam: No buts.

-UGH! I hate you!

Adam: Good. Now go hate me in your room.

I scream and run up to my room. I slam my door shut and throw myself onto my bed. I can't believe him! He's being a total jerk! UGH! I grab my laptop and iTouch, knowing the warden will be up any minute to collect. That's when I saw I had an update on Facebook on Shelby's page:

Hot part-ay at Andre's! Anyone from HA welcome!

I smile. Party. Adam will never go for it. I am grounded after all. That's when I get the idea.

I plug in my iPod and blast The Cure. Then I arrange my pillows in my bed to look like I'm sleeping. I change:

.com/cgi/set?id=31677682

I carefully sneak out the window.

Damn this party is wild! Who knew the kids at HA knew how to party? I'm dancing with some people when I hear a voice.

?: Scooby?

I turn around and see Adam.

CRAP!

-A-Adam.

Adam: What are you doing here? I thought it was naptime.

I turn bright red.

-*low voice* Adam don't.

Adam: Then come with me. Now.

I look down and follow him out.

We go out to the car and start the drive home.

Adam: Why did you go out Kat?

I don't answer.

Adam: Katrina.

-I don't know.

Adam: Well you can "not know" for three extra weeks. You're now grounded for a month.

-But Adam that's not-

Adam: Don't Katrina. I am SO disappointed in you right now.

Tears fill my eyes and I look out the window. Adam's never been disappointed in me before.

Once at home, I give my box of electronics to Adam and he goes to his room. I change into my pajamas and update my Facebook. My cell rings. Neil. I answer it.

-Hey Neily.

Neil: Don't hey Neily me. Having a boy in the house? Sneaking out? What is going on with you?

The tears fill my eyes once again.

-I don't know.

Neil: Well for once I agree with Adam. Maybe being grounded will do you some good.

-Maybe.

Neil: What is wrong with you?

-What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? What's wrong is the fact that I'm fifteen and I made a few mistakes and you and your idiot brother are acting like it's a federal crime! You two are being harder on me than you ever have! And if either of you would shut up for five seconds you'd know that I'm sorry for what I did and that I'm sorry I'm such a fucking disappointment to you two and this family!

I slam my cell phone shut and throw it at the wall, making the battery come out and causing it to power off. Tears are falling down my face. I sit on my bed and let the tears fall. I hug my knees and rest my chin on them.

Truth is, I don't know what's been going on with me lately! One minute I'm happy and wanting to hang out with Adam and Neil but the next I'm pissed off and want to bite off their heads for kissing my cheek or hugging me. Today I was just pissed that Adam hardly trusted me alone. Well now I've blown both of my brothers' trust completely.

I bury myself into my pillows and let out a sob. I cry myself to sleep.

Adam's P.O.V:

I'm in my office, putting Kat's electronics in the closet in there when my cell rings. Neil. I answer it.

-Hey Neil.

Neil: Bro we have a problem.

-I know. Our sister is a super sneak.

Neil: Adam, I just called her and lectured her. She's really upset. Did you say you were disappointed in her?

-Well…..yes. I was just mad at her.

Neil: Well now she thinks she's a disappointment to the family and she was crying. She hung up on me and when I call back, it goes directly to voicemail. And I checked Facebook and she has an update. I guess she used her phone. It says "Unloved and a disappointment. Why am I even still around if he doesn't love me anymore."

My eyes widen and I hang up. She thinks I don't love her anymore? That's insane! I do love her! I was just disappointed! UGH! I was too hard on her. I've never been that hard on her.

I quickly run to her room and find her face down on the pillows. I run over and gently roll her over. She's asleep. Her eyes are red and puffy and her pillows are slightly wet with tears stains. She cried herself to sleep. Smooth Adam. I should've stuck around and talked to her. Let her know that I love her even though I was disappointed. I push back some of her hair and kiss her forehead.

I put her under the covers and tuck her in. I tuck Scooby under her arm and kiss her forehead again.

-I do love you baby girl. More than you will ever know.

I get up and slowly walk out. I get into bed and fall asleep myself. It's been a long day.

Kat's P.O.V:

The next morning I wake up and see I'm tucked in. Adam tucked me in last night? I kick back the covers and go into the bathroom. I shut the door and go over to my toilet. I sit down and pull down my pajama pants and underwear. That's when I see the blood.

That explains that.

Kat's P.O.V:

I change underwear. I need pads. I've never gotten my period before. It feels so weird. I go downstairs and see Adam.

-Um Adam? 

He turns around.

Adam: Baby!

He runs over and to my shock, hugs me tight.

-Um good morning to you too?

Adam: Do you honestly think I don't love you?

He found out about Facebook. I pull off and look away.

Adam: We need to talk.

-But-

Adam: Now Kat

He leads me over to the couch and puts me on his lap. I pull off.

-You'll thank me.

Adam: *sighs* Baby I love you so much. You're my baby sister. I was just so mad last night.

-I know. *sighs*

Adam: Why were you being like that baby?

-I didn't know at first…..but I just found out. Either way, I'm sorry Ady. I'm a horrible sister.

Adam: No you're not Scooby. You're the best baby sister ever. I love you so much. When I say I'm disappointed doesn't mean you're a bad sister.

I feel the tears build in my eyes. I look up at him.

-Really?

Adam: Really. *kisses forehead* I love you more than you will ever know baby girl.

I hug him tight.

-I love you too Ady.

We stay like that for awhile and then I pull off.

Adam: So why were you being like that?

-It's embarrassing.

Adam: Just tell me Pumpkin.

-*sighs* I….I got my period.

His face softens.

Adam: Oh baby.

He hugs me.

Adam: Did you just find out?

-Right after I woke up.

Adam: Do you have um…supplies?

-No. Will….will you go get them for me?

Adam: I would but I don't want to leave you. Can we tell Neil? And we can have him get them?

-*nods* Yeah he should know.

He calls Neil and he comes over. He hands me the bag and I hug him tight.

-I'm sorry for hanging up on you.

Neil: It's okay baby. But you're not a disappointment to the family and we love you so much.

-I know. I love you guys too.

We hug for a minute and then he pulls off.

Neil: So our baby sister's a woman!

I roll my eyes.

-You suck again. *goes into bathroom*

Kat's P.O.V:

I get out of the shower that night. Shelby said it would take away the pain of the cramps. But I'm still in pain. I really want Mom right now. When I turned eleven we talked about this day. I always thought she'd be here when it happened.

I walk into Adam's room. He's laying on his bed, staring at something. I walk over and look:  
>.<p>

It's a picture of him and Mom when he was a baby.

-I love that picture.

Adam: I do too.

-I miss them Ady.

He pulls me into his arms.

Adam: I know Scooby. I miss them too.

I burry my head into his chest and he holds me tight.

Adam: You look like her.

-Mom didn't have magenta hair.

Adam: *chuckles* Well you have her eyes and smile. And back when you had brown hair, you had her hair.

I look at the picture.

-She was pretty.

Adam: Yeah she was.

He pushes back my hair.

Adam: So Neil's gonna spend the night.

-Can I sleep in his room?

Neil has his own room at Adam's. After Adam got famous and we all moved to L.A, he bought the house and let me and Neil design our own rooms so we could spend the night. When I moved in, I already had a room and if Neil ever moves in, so will he.

Adam: I don't know babe. It's a school night.

I only had today off because of teacher meetings.

-Please Ady.

I pout.

Adam: Oh come on. This isn't fair. You're too cute.

I pout even more and bat my eyelashes.

Adam: UGH! You're too adorable.

He sits up and puts me on his lap. He kisses my forehead.

-That a yes?

Adam: Yes. But you have to be asleep. No chit chatting.

-*rolls eyes* Yes Adam.

We go downstairs and Neil comes in, holding grocery bags.

Neil: I'm making my homemade pizza.

I smile and hug him tight.

-I take it back. You don't suck….for now.

I stand at my locker, putting books away. I'm meeting Colby at his car so we can leave campus and go to Panera for lunch. Ah the perks of having a junior boyfriend.

Anyway, I glance over at the pictures that line my locker door. One of me and my parents before they died, a picture of the three of us plus Adam and Neil from last Christmas, one of me and Neil, one of me and both of my brothers and then two of me and Adam from a few weeks ago. I smile at the bottom one of him tickling me.

?: Well isn't that cute?

I turn around and see Kirk Henderson. He's the biggest jerk at HA. I roll my eyes.

-Go away Kirk.

Kirk: No thanks. So how's your stupid fag of a brother doing?

I slam my locker door shut and turn to him, anger building.

-Excuse me?

Kirk: You heard me. Stupid fag's sister. And an untalented fag at that.

My eyes widen and I go to punch him, but Beck runs over and grabs my hand.

Beck: Kitten he's not worth it. Kirk, go be an ass somewhere else.

He rolls his eyes and starts walking off.

Kirk: Stupid talentless fag's gonna rot in hell.

That's it. I break away from Beck's grip and run to Kirk. I jump on his back and force him to the ground. I begin to punch his face, over and over again. He tries to get away but he can't. A crowd of students gathers around.

-DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!

I keep on punching him until I feel myself getting pulled off. I look and see Andre has a hold of one of my arms and Beck has the other. I squirm, trying to get out of their grip, kicking my legs.

-Let go of me! I'm not finished with him!

Andre: Oh yes you are. Come on Beck, let's get her out of here before Mr. Martinez finds…..

He trails off when he sees Mr. Martinez, our principal in the crowd. First he has security take Kirk to the nurse and then walks over to me and the guys.

Martinez: Andre, Beckham, put her down.

They do as told.

Martinez: Katrina. My office. Now.

-But-

Martinez: I said now Ms. Lambert.

I sigh and follow him to the office.

Adam's P.O.V:

I'm walking to my car to head to the studio when my cell rings. I pull it out and see it's Hollywood Arts. I answer it.

-Hello?

?: Hello Mr. Lambert. This is Principal Antonio Martinez.

-Hey Mr. Martinez. What's up?

Martinez: I have Katrina here in my office.

-Why? Is everything okay?

Martinez: She attacked another student. She's looking at a week suspension. We need you to come to the school.

-I'll be right there.

Kat's P.O.V:

I sit in the office. Adam runs in. He gives me a Look. Oh gosh. He's gonna say my middle name in 5, 4, 3, 2-

Adam: Katrina Elizabeth Lambert!

1. Knew it.

Adam: A fight? Really?

-If you two would stop yelling at me for two seconds maybe I could tell you why.

The two of them look at each other and then back at me.

-Kirk kept on calling Adam a stupid talentless fag. Then he said that he was gonna rot in hell. That's when I attacked him.

They both look stunned. They're quiet for a second but finally Mr. Martinez speaks up.

Martinez: While I'm glad you were defending your brother and Mr. Henderson will be getting suspended for his actions, we do not condone violence at Hollywood Arts. You are suspended for three days. I'm letting you off easy since this is your first offense. You will report to school and go to the suspension room. Ms. Blue will make sure you do your work. And as standard policy you will have to write a letter of apology to Kirk.

-Does my brother get a letter of apology for the things Kirk said?

Martinez: Katrina.

-*rolls eyes* Whatever.

Martinez: You are dismissed for the rest of the day.

-Fine.

I grab my bag and walk out with Adam.

Adam's P.O.V:

Kat and I walk out to the car. I'm torn. Our family never condones violence unless that person hurts you first but she was defending me. I don't know if I should ground her or hug her. She may be suspended but…UGH! Being a guardian is difficult.

We get in the car. I just sit there.

-I don't know if I should yell at you or hug you.

Kat: Hugging is good. Hugging's better than yelling.

I look over at her. She has her cute puppy dog face on. UGH! Why does she always make herself look so adorable?

-Look I'm glad you were defending me. But violence is never answer. Ever.

Kat: *sighs* I know. Am I grounded?

-*sighs* No. You're suspended and you're already grounded for sneaking out. But if you do this again then I will ground you. Understand?

Kat: *mumbles* Okay.

-What was that?

Kat: Yes sir.

-Good girl.

I drive us home and we go inside. Neil's sitting at the counter.

Neil: What are you two doing home so early?

-Better question is, what are you doing here?

Neil: Kiddos went to school. I have some time. Why is Kat home?

Kat: I got into a fight. Some guy was making fun of Adam.

He jumps down and high fives her.

Neil: Way to go Kat!

He sees me giving him the Look.

Neil: I mean…bad girl! Fighting is bad!

I roll my eyes.

Neil: So how much time are you doing?

Kat: Three days.

Neil: Not too bad.

-Yeah well she's going to be spending a lot of time in her room. So go.

She sighs and goes upstairs.


End file.
